The Tragic Passing Away of Lola AlbertsonYellow Aqua Force Ranger
by cartoonman412
Summary: Lola Albertson, the Yellow Aqua Force Ranger is killed off in the battle fight against Snarfle-Platt. How will her team mates react and how will Felix react?


**Chapter 1: Goodbye, Lola**

Narrator: The Ranger Teens were at the Action Chamber cleaning up their injuries from the final battle they fought in.

Toby: "Man, those giant monsters can pick a real big fight."

Carl: "You can say that again."

Daisy: "Ow, that stings, Carl."

Carl: "Sorry 'bout that, Daisy."

Lola: (Grunts) "You guys, I don't think we can fight the giant monsters much longer, ow."

Felix: "Hold still, Lola."

Narrator: Then the Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs came right up to the Ranger Teens.

Colby: "Are you guys doing alright?"

All 5 Ranger Teens: "Yeah right."

Zodiac: "Fellow Rangers, you have battled quite enough."

Sigma 7: "Yes, that's right, you're all injured very badly, and if you all keep this up, you'll all get killed off."

Skylar: "Yeah right, and we don't want that to happen."

Lola: "That's true, but we're the Aqua Force Power Rangers, Skylar, and we can't let the darkness take over the universe."

Felix: "Lola's absolutely right."

Sigma 7: "But, Rangers-"

Ethan: "I think they're absolutely right."

Sigma 7: "Well, okay."

Narrator: Meanwhile in Madame Fritzy and Lord Prodigy's evil lair, Snarfle-Platt had arrived, wondering who brought him here.

Snarfle-Platt: "Where the heck am I?"

Narrator: Then Madame Fritzy, Lord Prodigy and the gang of evilness, appeared right in front of Snarfle-Platt.

Madame Fritzy: "Ah, Snarfle-Platt, I knew you'd come."

Snarfle-Platt: "Who the heck are you? and why am I here?"

Madame Fritzy: "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Madame Fritzy, and the reason why I brought you here is because of the pesky Aqua Force Rangers that we fight against."

Snarfle-Platt: "Yeah? what about them?

Lord Prodigy: "You see, the Aqua Force Rangers destroyed most of our giant monsters and our army was completely useless, and you're the 1 that can destroy them in sight."

Snarfle-Platt: "Really? What's the catch?"

Gunner: "No catch, Snarfle-Platt."

Snarfle-Platt: "Okay, I accept."

Bitter-Gloom: "Good, splendid."

Narrator: Madame Fritzy teleported Snarfle-Platt to Summer Cove.

Narrator: In Summer Cove, Snarfle-Platt arrived and began destroying buildings and blowing up cars and things. The people who saw Snarfle-Platt causing destruction began panicking.

Snarfle-Platt: Raaaaaaaaah!

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

[Town's People Panicking]

Snarfle Platt: "This is gonna be fun and exciting!"

Narrator: Back in the Action Chamber, the alarm sounded off and the Ranger Teens ran up to the computer screen and saw Snarfle-Platt terrorizing Summer Cove.

Carl: "Who's that?"

Daisy: "I don't know, but he's attacking Summer Cove."

Toby: "Yeah right, come on."

Narrator: The Ranger Teens grabbed out their Aqua Morphers.

Felix: "Time to go Aqua Force!"

Toby: "Red Shark!"

Daisy: "Pink Shark!"

Felix: "Blue Dolphin!"

Lola: "Yellow Whale!"

Carl: "Green Manta Ray!"

Narrator: The 5 Aqua Force Rangers headed to Summer Cove.

Narrator: "Back in the city streets, Snarfle-Platt was still causing destruction.

Carl/Green Aqua Force Ranger: (off screen) "Stop right there!"

Narrator: Snarfle-Platt turned back and saw the Aqua Force Rangers standing there.

Snarfle-Platt: "Oh, the Aqua Force Rangers, you're the 1st 1s on my list."

Toby/Red Aqua Force Ranger: "We're not gonna let you terrorize the citizens!"

Snarfle-Platt: "Oh, no, I'm gonna destroy all of you first!"

Lola/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger: "Look out!"

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

Narrator: Snarfle-Platt blasted a real big beam of energy from his hands, but the Aqua Force Rangers dodged the attack just as it headed for them.

Felix/Blue Aqua Force Ranger: "That was super close."

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: "Yeah right."

Carl/Green Aqua Force Ranger: "Watch out!"

Narrator: Snarfle-Platt began attacking the Aqua Force Rangers and the battle began, they used all of their martial art karate skills to fight against Snarfle-Platt, then the Aqua Force Rangers decided to use their powers of their own.

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: "Pink Shark Thunder Whip!"

Narrator: Lightning bolts blasted right outta Daisy's Pink Shark Thunder Whip at Snarfle-Platt, but he dodged the attack.

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: "What the-"

Snarfle-Platt: [Evil Chuckle] "Rah!"

Narrator: Snarfle-Platt punched Daisy very lightly by knocking her clear over.

Carl/Green Aqua Force Ranger: "Daisy! [Growls Angrily] come on, Lola!"

Lola/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger: "Right, Carl!"

Carl/Green Aqua Force Ranger: "Green Manta Ray Heater!"

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Blade Heater!"

Narrator: The Green and Yellow Aqua Force Rangers shot out vines and lightning bolts at Snarfle-Platt.

Narrator: Sparks flew everywhere, knocking him over, then Snarfle-Platt got up on his feet looking angry and fed up with them.

Snarfle-Platt: "You're gonna pay for that!"

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

Carl/Green Aqua Force Ranger and Lola/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Snarfle-Platt blasted his energy beams at Carl and Lola, knocking them clear over.

Felix/Blue Aqua Force Ranger: "Lola!"

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: "Carl!"

Snarfle-Platt: "Looks like you 2 are next!"

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: "Ha! we're not terrified of you! Aqua Bow!"

Narrator: Daisy shot a powerful arrow at Snarfle-Platt, but he began charging towards her.

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: "Uh oh!"

Snarfle-Platt: "I got you now. RAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

[POW!]

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Snarfle-Platt power kicked Daisy super hard, it knocked her right over and she landed in a loud and hard thud.

Felix/Blue Aqua Force Ranger: "Daisy! [Growls Angrily] Aqua Gun!"

Narrator: Felix began spinning around and around and headed for Snarfle-Platt, but Snarfle-Platt had an evil smiling face.

[SLASH!]

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: "Oh my word!"

Narrator: Snarfle-Platt slashed Daisy right in the chest and she landed right in a loud thud. The Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs ran right up to the fallen Aqua Force Rangers.

Sofia/Red Omega BeetleBorg: "Are you guys alright?"

Toby/Red Aqua Force Ranger: "Yeah right, we sure are."

Colby/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: "Toby, you and the others get into safety."

Ethan/Green Gamma BeetleBorg: "Yeah right, we'll take care of this ugly creep."

Skylar/Purple Delta BeetleBorg: "Okay, come on, you guys."

Narrator: The 5 Aqua Force Rangers ran right into safety, leaving the Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs with Snarfle-Platt."

Snarfle-Platt: "8 more action heroes, right? I'll take you all down in 1 snap."

Lucas/Gold Beta BeetleBorg: "The only 1 who's going down is you!"

Snarfle-Platt: "Well, in that case-"

All 5 Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs: "Take that!"

Narrator: The Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs and Snarfle-Platt began charging at 1 another and the battle began.

Narrator: The Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs used all of their fighting skills, but then, Snarfle-Platt began slashing them 1 by 1, over and over again.

Narrator: The Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs were knocked clear over, and the 5 Aqua Force Rangers ran up and helped the 8 of them get up.

Lola: "Are you guys alright?"

Colby/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: "Yes, Lola, we're alright."

Snarfle-Platt: "Now, I'm gonna destroy all of you for good!"

Narrator: Snarfle-Platt began walking right up towards the Aqua Force Rangers and the Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs, but suddenly, a beam of energy shot right out and hit Snarfle-Platt in the chest.

Narrator: The Aqua Force Rangers and Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs looked up and saw 5 more Power Rangers coming right towards Snarfle-Platt and blasting him with more energy beams.

Skylar/Purple Delta BeetleBorg: "Who are they?"

Sofia/Red Omega BeetleBorg: "I don't know."

Ethan/Green Gamma BeetleBorg: "I believe they're-"

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Rangers: "It's the Mystic Force Rangers!"

Toby/Red Aqua Force Ranger: "Boy, am I thrilled to see them."

Narrator: The Mystic Force Rangers were all standing in 1 line, getting ready to fight against Snarfle-Platt."

Snarfle-Platt: "Xander, Nick, guys, long time, no see."

Xander/Green Mystic Force Ranger: "How dare you attack the other Power Rangers!"

Snarfle-Platt: [Evil Laughter] "You don't terrify me, you don't have the powers to fight against me."

Vida/Pink Mystic Force Ranger: "No, but he's got all of us to fight you off, Snarfle-Platt!"

Snarfle-Platt: "He's got all of you to fight me, right? well I'll destroy all of you in 1 snap!"

Chip/Yellow Mystic Force Ranger: "Let's go, you guys!"

All 4 Mystic Force Rangers: "Right on!"

Narrator: The Mystic Force Rangers ran into action, and the Aqua Force Rangers ran over and helped them, the Mystic Force Rangers battled, but then, Lola began feeling severe pain in her entire body.

Lola/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Madison/Blue Mystic Force Ranger: "Lola, what's going on?"

Lola/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger: [Grunts A Bit] "The pain is hurting me very badly."

Narrator: Then Snarfle-Platt saw that the Yellow Aqua Force Ranger was in pain, he knew that his cue was now, he slashed the brave young heroes and blasted a powerful energy beam at the Aqua Force Rangers.

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

All 5 Aqua Force Rangers: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Lots of sparks flew everywhere, knocking the Aqua Force Rangers clear over, they got injured very badly from the attack, and it caused them to de-morph. The Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs were shocked when the Aqua Force Rangers got injured.

Vida/Pink Mystic Force Ranger: "You guys!"

Chip/Yellow Mystic Force Ranger: "Dudes!"

Nick/Red Mystic Force Ranger: "Come on, you guys, get up!"

Narrator: Snarfle-Platt began walking right towards the Power Rangers with an evil smiling face."

Snarfle-Platt: "You're finished now, Aqua Force Rangers!"

Narrator: Then Felix got up on his feet and ran right up in front of the other Aqua Force Rangers with his arms spread out."

Felix: "No way, you're not gonna destroy all of us, Snarfle-Platt!"

Carl: "Felix, what are you doin'?"

Felix: "I'm Saving all of us!"

Xander/Green Mystic Force Ranger: "Felix, are you outta your mind?! you're gonna get killed off!"

Felix: "I'm not gonna let Snarfle-Platt kill us off!"

Snarfle-Platt: "Very well then, I'm just gonna need to kill you off, Blue Aqua Force Ranger!"

Narrator: Lola looked up and saw that her good friend and 1 true love was gonna get killed off by Snarfle-Platt.

Lola: [Gasps In Alarm] "Felix!"

Narrator: With all of her powerful strength, Lola got up on her feet.

Daisy: "Lola, you can't fight against Snarfle-Platt injured, you're gonna pass away!"

Lola: "Felix is my good friend and 1 true love, Daisy, I can't let him suffer!"

Narrator: Lola began running over to save Felix's entire life.

Daisy: "Lola, no!"

Narrator: But Lola didn't listen, she kept running around.

Narrator: Snarfle-Platt blasted a super powerful energy beam and it was heading right for Felix's direction.

Lola: "Felix, look out!"

Narrator: Felix turned over and Lola pushed him outta the way, but suddenly, the beam blasted Lola, injuring her very severely, and sparks and explosions flew around all over the place.

Lola: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

All 4 Aqua Force Rangers: "Lola!"

Felix: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Narrator: Lola collapsed to the ground, and Snarfle-Platt was still standing with an evil grin on his face, then suddenly, he feels the pain in his entire body.

Narrator: when he blasted that super thrilling power, it weakened his powerful strength, and he had no choice but to retreat.

Snarfle-Platt: [Grunts A Bit] "We'll meet again, Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs, and you too, Aqua Force Rangers!"

Narrator: Snarfle-Platt disappeared, and the Mystic Force Rangers and the 4 Aqua Force ran right up to the injured Lola.

Felix: "Lola! Lola! Speak to me!

Lola: [Weakly] "You guys, thank goodness you're alright."

Carl: "Don't worry about it, Lola, we're gonna help you get better."

Lola: "I'm afraid that's impossible, Carl, I'm done for."

Toby: "What?! Lola, you can't give up right now!"

Lola: "You guys, I can't fight any longer, I'm finished."

Lola: [Grunts A Bit]

Narrator: Lightning swirled around Lola injuring her a lot more, she was about to fade away.

Daisy: [Teared Up] "No, Lola, you can't leave all of us, we can't go on without you!"

Toby: [Teared Up] "Yes, Lola, please don't do this!"

Lola: "I'm terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time."

Narrator: Then Lola got out her Aqua Morpher and handed it over to Felix.

Lola: "Felix, take my Aqua Morpher.

Felix: "No, Lola, please."

Lola: "Take it so you won't forget all about me."

Narrator: Felix took Lola's Power Morpher and Lola looked up at her good friends and had a beautiful smiling face.

Lola: "Thanks, you guys, I'm very lucky I became an Aqua Force Ranger...and I always...will be."

Narrator: Lola closed her eyes and a yellow glow swirled around her.

Felix: "No, Lola, please!"

Narrator: But it was too late, Lola faded away in Felix's arms, and Felix looked up just as Lola's heavenly spirit stars flew right into the night skies, and tear drops began streaming down his face.

Narrator: Felix put his head down and began silently sobbing his eyes out.

Felix: "Lola!"

Felix: [Silently Weeping]

Narrator: The other Aqua Force Rangers began silently sobbing their eyes out too, and the Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs and Mystic Force Rangers who watched Lola pass away and they also began silently weeping their eyes out.

Nick: [Teared Up] "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chip: [Teared Up] "She's gone for good!"

Xander: [Teared Up] "Why, Lola?!"

Ethan: [Teared Up] "I can't believe this is happening!"

Narrator: Meanwhile at the Summer Cove Gym and Juice Bar, Sofia saw what had happened to Lola and she was shocked about it.

Sofia: "Oh my word, Lola's deceased."

Sofia: [Cries A Bit]

Narrator: Then Vida walked all the way up to Felix and she knelt right down to him.

Vida: "Zack, I'm terribly sorry about this."

Felix: [Teared Up] "Why did Lola need to pass away? it should've been me."

Vida: "Felix, it's gonna be alright."

Narrator: Felix lifted up his tear-stained face.

'

Felix: "Alright? Vida, Lola's deceased because of me, I shouldn't have confronted Snarfle-Platt."

Vida: "Felix, it's not your entire fault, Lola passed away 'cause she wanted to save all of us, and she'll always be right on our side no matter what happens."

Felix: [Teared Up] "Alright."

Narrator: Vida let Felix silently weep on her right shoulder, and she was saying nice words to him, then the other Ranger Teens and young kids made a memorial grave for Lola's memories.

Daisy: "Goodbye, Lola."

Carl: "We're gonna miss you for eternity."

Colby: "She'll always be remembered as a good friend and fellow Aqua Force Ranger."

Narrator: The Ranger Teens and the young kids placed candles on Lola's grave, and Felix placed Lola's Aqua Morpher right next to the school picture of herself.

Narrator: Lola Albertson was gone for good and she would always be remembered for eternity.

Song tribute: _Wherever You Will Go_ (performed by The Calling)

 _ **So lately**_

 _ **been wondering**_

 _ **who will be there**_

 _ **to take my place**_

 _ **when I'm gone**_

 _ **you need love**_

 _ **to light the shadows**_

 _ **on your face**_

 _ **if a great wave shall fall**_

 _ **and fall upon us all**_

 _ **then between the sand and stone**_

 _ **could you make it**_

 _ **on your own**_

 _ **if I could**_

 _ **then I would**_

 _ **I'll go wherever**_

 _ **you will go**_

 _ **way up high**_

 _ **or down low**_

 _ **I'll go wherever**_

 _ **you will go**_

 _ **and maybe**_

 _ **I'll find out**_

 _ **a way to**_

 _ **make it back**_

 _ **someday**_

 _ **to watch you**_

 _ **to guide you**_

 _ **through the darkest**_

 _ **of your days**_

 _ **if a great wave**_

 _ **shall fall**_

 _ **and fall upon us all**_

 _ **if the sand of sea and stones**_

 _ **then I hope**_

 _ **there's someone**_

 _ **out there**_

 _ **who could bring me**_

 _ **back to you**_

 _ **if I could**_

 _ **then I would**_

 _ **I'll go wherever**_

 _ **you will go**_

 _ **way up high**_

 _ **or down low**_

 _ **I'll go wherever**_

 _ **you will go**_

 _ **runaway**_

 _ **with my heart**_

 _ **runaway**_

 _ **with my hope**_

 _ **runaway**_

 _ **with my love**_

[Music Continues On Karaoke Machine]

 _ **I know now**_

 _ **just quite how**_

 _ **my life and love**_

 _ **might still go on**_

 _ **in your heart**_

 _ **in your mind**_

 _ **I'll stay with you**_

 _ **for all of time**_

 _ **If I could**_

 _ **then I would**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_

 _ **way up high**_

 _ **or down low**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_

 _ **if I could**_

 _ **turn back time**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_

 _ **if I could**_

 _ **make you mine**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_ ….

 **Chapter 2: Flashback memories**

Narrator: It had been 2 days right after Lola Albertson, the Yellow Aqua Force Ranger passed away in the monster battle. Daisy, Toby and Carl were at the Summer Cove Gym and Juice Bar with the other Ranger Teens and young kids.

Daisy: "It's like a terrible dream vision."

Chip: "Yeah right, Lola took her entire life saving all of us, that was very brave and heroic of her indeed."

Xander: "I know you all miss her, we all miss her as well."

Colby: "You do?"

Toby: "Of course we do, man, Ethan cried and wept for the very 1st time."

Ethan: "Well, she's gone for good right now and we need to move on."

Narrator: Then Madison began looking around for Felix and he wasn't there.

Madison: "Hey, where's Felix?"

Toby: "Oh, he's in his vacation room, ever since Lola passed away, Felix has been coped up in there."

Carl: "Yeah right, and he's been depressed an awful lot.

Madison: "Hmm, I'll go see how he's doing."

Vida: "Sis, wait!"

Madison: "I really don't like to see Felix this depressed. So I'll go speak to him."

Narrator: Madison went up to the door and entered Felix's vacation room.

Narrator: Meanwhile in his vacation room, Felix had been having flashbacks of him and Lola, when she was dying and when she was still alive.

 _ **Lola: "Thanks, you guys, I'm very lucky that I became an Aqua Force Ranger and I always…will be."**_

* _ **She faded away in Felix's Arms**_ *

Felix: "Why did you need to pass away, Lola?"

 _ **Lola gave Felix a volley ball at a carnival, and Felix was amazed by it.**_

 _ **Felix: "Whoa, Lola, this is incredible!"**_

 _ **Lola: "I got it for you, Felix, now you'll have that volley ball to remember me by when I'm gone off to a much better place."**_

 _ **Felix: "I really love it, Lola, thanks."**_

 _ **Lola: "You're welcome, Felix."**_

Narrator: Felix remembered Lola's beautiful smiling face.

Felix: "Lola's deceased because of what happened, and it's my entire fault."

Madison: (off screen) "Felix?"

Narrator: Felix looked up and he saw Madison right at the door.

Felix: " Madison, I'm not coming outta here."

Madison: "Felix, I know exactly how you're feeling, it's gonna be alright."

Felix: "It's not gonna be alright."

Narrator: Felix walked up to the wall.

Felix: "Lola was my good friend and 1 true love. I was about to become her boyfriend, she was always there for me, and right now, she's deceased because of what happened and also because of me."

Narrator: Madison's eyes widened.

Madison: "Felix, it's not your entire fault."

Felix: "It is my entire fault, I should've passed away and Lola would've been safe and secure."

Madison: "Come on, Felix, quit blaming yourself, Lola didn't wanna see you get destroyed, that's why she passed away instead of you."

Narrator: Felix sank to his knee caps and he sighed depressingly.

Felix: " Madison, I can't move on any longer, none of this would've happened if Snarfle-Platt never came to the Summer Cove city streets."

Narrator: Madison knelt right in front of him and she replied to him.

Madison: "Felix, it's not your entire fault, alright? but Lola's gone for entire life, she's in the skies of heaven right now."

Felix: "I still miss her, Madison, I miss her more than anything else."

Narrator: Madison put her right arm around Felix's right shoulder and the Blue Aqua Force Ranger let out another depressed heavy sigh.

Felix: "I'm gonna be alone for good."

Madison: "You're not gonna be alone for good, Felix, you still got Toby, Carl and Daisy on your team, and you got me right now, and we'll all make sure Snarfle-Platt says his final words."

Felix: "Madison, I-"

Madison: "No, Felix, don't say that, it's gonna be alright."

Narrator: Madison gave Felix a romantic kiss on his forehead and they both fell asleep.

Narrator: Carl broke down in tear drops and Daisy put her right arm around his right shoulder.

Carl: "Daisy, I miss Lola more than anything in the universe."

Daisy: "I know, Carl, I miss her as well too."

Narrator: Colby and Ethan were watching Carl weep silently.

Colby: "Whoa, man, I sure hope this ends real soon."

Ethan: "You're absolutely right, Colby, I hate to see the Aqua Force Rangers end up like this for the rest of their entire lives."

Narrator: Ethan put his right hand on Colby's right shoulder just as they said goodbye to Lola 1 last time.

Rest in heavenly peace, Lola Albertson, we'll all miss you for eternity.


End file.
